After Imposters
by AnotherBook
Summary: KT has discovered the truth about the traitor, now what? Is she safe? Is any of the Sibunas? Can she warn them before another joins the ranks of team evil? Contains spoilers to House of Winning and House of Imposters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Happy Easter! I have a treat for you all. My idea of what happens after KT discovers the truth about Patricia. HOA does not belong to me, sadly, or I'd have a season 4 already confirmed, and a script completed and waiting to be used.

After Imposters

KT gasped as she saw Patricia's eyes flash red. "You! You're the sinner!" she cried, taking a step back. Patricia stepped foreword with her.

"It's not all bad, being evil," this new, mind controlled Patricia said. "I don't want to hurt you, KT, I'm on your side."

"My side? You set me up! You tricked all the others into believing I was the traitor, when it was you!"

"It wouldn't have been so easy if they weren't so ready too accept it," Patricia snapped. "Don't you see, they betrayed you! They turned their backs on you."

"No! You tricked them!"

"Oh please, There were plenty of mishaps along the way that would have told them it was me. I'm pretty sure I smudged your finger print sample when Fabian wasn't looking, smudged it so obviously that I'm sure even slow witted Eddie could have noticed. Don't you get it, they wanted to believe it was you. They've never trusted you from the moment you came here. Especially Fabian, a new American student arrives at the same time his girlfriend disappears? He's been waiting for the proof that you were no good."

KT shook her head. None of it was true. Patricia was trying to get her angry. She was meant to be the next sinner, that's why Patricia had brought her there. She had to remain strong, and ignore anything Patricia said. Nothing she said could be trusted anymore. Patricia grinned at her. She could tell she was getting inside the American's head. Now for the final blow.

"And did you really think they believed you about your grandfather? About your quest? How did they know you weren't just saying that to get in with them. You saw how close they all were and you wanted in. Was your grandfather even Frobisher's son? You could have made it all up."

That was it, if KT didn't escape now, she knew she'd be doomed. Patricia was breaking her down, and she had to get out of there. Moving almost without thinking, she kicked Patricia in the gut. Patricia doubled over with a groan, and KT ran passed her.

"Sorry Patricia," she called back as she ran. She was sorry. Sort of. She held no hatred toward normal Patricia, but this new and evil Patricia was just begging for KT to knock some sense into that empty head.

Fabian walked into the student lounge and sat on the chair opposite Eddie and Alfie. "Hey, have you two seen KT?" Fabian asked. Eddie shrugged.

"No, who knows she may be spending break in a team evil meeting."

"Come on, I... I don't think it's KT," Fabian replied.

"What? But you said it was her finger print. What, is Frobisher now working in the cloning or time traveling departments of ancient Egyptian powers?" Alfie asked.

"I know what I said, but what if I made a mistake? If KT is innocent, then it's one of us, and all of us..." Fabian glanced at Alfie and amended, "_most_ of us are capable of laying a false trail." Alfie looked hurt at the suggestion that he wasn't as smart as the rest of Sibuna. Eddie leaned forward.

"But if it isn't KT..." he trailed off. Fabian looked at him a bit sympathetically.

"Eddie, where's Patricia?" he asked. Eddie collapsed back into his seat, and put his face in his hands.

"I knew there was something off about her," Eddie moaned. "She got over the fake message thing way to fast for Patricia. It's her, isn't it? She's the sinner?"

"It seems most likely," Fabian agreed. "She helped with the finger print search, it would have been easy for her to tamper with it and have it say KT."

"Well, then what are we still doing here?" Eddie asked, leaping up. "Patricia and KT both missing, not good. They're probably at the gatehouse now, come on."

"No, wait!" Fabian cried, grabbing Eddie's arm. "It's to dangerous for all of us to go charging in. They'd just lock us up, and turn us one by one. No, this is a solo mission."

"Alright, you two stay here," Eddie said, and he started to walk away but Fabian grabbed his arm again and pulled him back.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Fabian said. "You're pretty close to Patricia, it might not be the best idea for you to go and face her, not yet anyway. Take it from someone with experience in girlfriends and evil spirits."

"If not me... come on Fabian, you can't do this alone," Eddie said.

"Oh, and I suppose this is another one of those times you don't think I can do something simply because I'm the smart one, not the big muscularly hero type who rush in and save the day," Fabian shot back, a bit venomously. "I'll have you know I've saved more people then you have, _Osirian_, not to mention I happen to have just won you a huge dodge ball trophy _alone_." Eddie threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point, sorry. What should we do while you get to the gatehouse?"

"Umm... wait here, cover for me as long as you can." Fabian left without another word. Alfie and Eddie exchanged worried glances.

Kt ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She managed to make it outside the gatehouse without anyone catching her, and then she was headed for school. There was no way they would try and take her in front of the whole school. Her breath came in short gasps. She had to get to the others. She had to warn them.

Frobisher slammed his fist down on the table with a sharp crack.

"No!" he raged. Caroline stood by and watched without an emotion on her face. "So close. Ammit is getting impatient," Frobisher said, his voice soft and dangerous as he turned to face Caroline, "as am I."

"Don't worry," Patricia said, walking into the room. "Another is headed this way. He'll be an easy one to get worked up, especially if I'm the one to do it."

"He better be, I want a new sinner tonight. We can not claim his soul till midnight, will we be able to hold him until then?"

"Someone will have to be with him at all times, Fabian's smart. He's gotten every Sibuna member out of trouble at least once. This time, it'll be different though. He'll be the one in trouble."

To be continued or not to be continued, that is the question.

Review if you like where this is going! Or even if you don't, but you still want to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hi y'all! So, I was a little off on my predictations, but I'm going to continue this anyway. To any readers of House of Anubis: The Return, no I'm not giving up on it. It may go on temporary hiatus for this month though. THAT IS NOT OFFICIAL!

Fabian reached the gatehouse without seeing anyone. He slipped around to the back and entered through the cellar. He peeked outside the door and, not seeing anyone, carefully made his way upstairs. He crept into the organ room, looking around carefully.

"Hello Fabian," a voice came from behind him and Fabian gasped in fright hopping backwards as he spun to face Patricia. Immediately he was on alert.

"You," he cried. "Patricia, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, I'm not deaf," Patricia answered.

"No, not you Patricia, the real Patricia," Fabian explained. "I know you're under Frobisher's control, but you don't have to be. Stop this, help us defeat Frobisher, maybe turn him good again." Patricia laughed in his face. Any hope of reasoning with her was gone in seconds.

"You always were such a joker, Fabes," Patricia laughed. "Seriously, you think that'll happen? You put so much faith in people, you don't know what to do when they betray you. Like Nina, for example."

"No," Fabian said sharply. "No, Nina would never betray me, she never has."

"Oh hasn't she? Tell me, did you really believe what she said about the Osirian and the Chosen One not being together? It was so obvious that she was just trying to come up with an excuse that you wouldn't contradict. I mean, if she really cared for you, she would have tried to make this whole long distance relationship thing work. And it's not like we're all going to be in this school forever. You could go to America and be with her, or she could come here to England. But then, that thought has already crossed your mind hasn't it? You've agonized over that since last term, before you even knew you'd never see her again."

"Stop it!" Fabian screamed in anguish. He held his hands to his ears and was doubled over as if Patricia's words were physically as well as mentally torturing him. Tears fell down his cheeks, and it was all he could do to keep the anger off of his face. Patricia grinned at him. So close.

"Oh Fabian, I feel so sorry for you. And really, all you have is Eddie's word that Nina really wrote the letter. Did she? And was it of her own free will? Maybe sweet still is keeping her hidden somewhere, he looked pretty guilty when he told us she wasn't coming back."

Patricia looked down at Fabian, his face was hidden from her, but she knew it would reveal the anger which played across his soul. The secret door to upstairs opened, and Frobisher strode through the room, offering an approving smile to Patricia.

"Thank you, Patricia," he said, as he grabbed Fabian's arms and twisted them back. Fabian fought, but Frobisher's grip was a strong as stone. "Thank you so very much."

Eddie paced the length of the hall, while Alfie watched him. The two were waiting for Fabian, most the other students were either in class or in the break room, and they had the hall way to themselves.

"What do you think is taking him?" Eddie asked impatiently.

"I don't but I'm really beginning to worry," Alfie said. "What if Frombie got him, or worse, Patricia le Fey." Eddie glared at Alfie.

"Not helping," he snapped. There was the sound of a door slamming and KT ran in out of breath.

"KT!" both boys cried, and Eddie grabbed her arms trying to steady her.

"Breath, breath," he said. "Now tell me, where's Fabian?"

"I...don't...know," Kt gasped. "Haven't seen him. listen you guys, I know what you think, but it's not me, I'm not the traitor, it's..."

"Patricia, we know," Eddie finished. "But you have to tell us where Fabian is."

"Why would I know where Fabian is? I haven't seen him," KT said, confused.

"Didn't Fabian get you away from Patricia? When you both disappeared we assumed, you know... " Eddie explained.

"You assumed right, she tried to make me the next sinner, but I got away. Fabian had nothing to do with it though, I kicked her."

"You.. what? If you haven't seen Fabian then..." Eddie trailed off. all three of them immediately raced for the door. At that moment Mr. Sweet came out of his office stepping straight into the stampede. The three Sibunas skidded to a stop.

"Woah, there," Mr. Sweet said. "Now, none of you are skipping out on my science class are you?" They quickly shook there heads.

"No, Mr. Sweet of course not, it's just..." KT tried to come up with an excuse.

"Patricia," Eddie blurted out. "She um.. went to help Trudy with something, we were just going to get her."

"Ah yes," Mr. Sweet said knowingly. "I'm quite aware of Patricia's habit of losing track of time."

"I don't know what your taking about," a voice said from behind Mr. Sweet. Sweetie stepped back and let Patricia join Eddie, Alfie and KT. Patricia stepped toward them, grinning. Her eyes flashed red, and Alfie nearly fell flat on his rear scrambling back from her.

"Well, come on then, to class, to class," Mr. Sweet said, and he ushered them toward the classroom. Eddie stepped next to Patricia, and looked at her sadly.

"Patricia," he began.

"Forget it, Eddie," Patricia interrupted, hand raised. "The Patricia you knew, she's gone. She's not coming back. You don't like me this way? To bad, I feel more myself then I ever have."

"Where's Fabian?" Eddie demanded, stopping just outside the door. Patricia looked over her shoulder at him as she walked in.

"He's not your concern anymore."

Fabian banged on the door, shouting for someone, anyone to help. Kicking the door in frustration, he collapsed onto the floor. They'd locked him in this room because of something about souls only be taken at noon or midnight. Noon was long passed, so that night... well, he didn't relish finding out what would happen. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Nina's letter. He carried it with him everywhere. It comforted him, holding a piece of her so close to him. he had memorized the whole thing ages ago, but holding it in his hands and rereading it, made him believe that there was no other way for things to be.

Now, a seed of doubt had been planted in his mind. Was it all real? the letter? What Nina said? he tried to fight it. But a fight against your mind is the hardest one of all to fight. It is a battle which many lose.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for infrequent updates! OMA! Finale week is here at last! It's so hard to believe. I already have the 4th chapter half written, so it will be up sometime this week. I've had a lot of requests for Peddie and yes, I intend to have plenty. There will also be a lot of Fabina coming soon. So, here's the next chapter!

That night at Anubis house no one could sleep. Mara was angry at Jerome, Joy was angry at herself for falling for Jerome, Jerome was in blissful heaven, fallen head over heels for Joy. And the Sibunas? For the most part, they were all worried about Fabian. He hadn't appeared for the rest of the day. Ms. Denby had come up with some excuse about a family emergency, or something, and that Fabian had needed to leave for the day. Eddie was just turning over the excuse in his head when there was a knock on the door. "My lights are out Victor," Eddie called. The door opened and KT slipped inside, closing the door silently behind her. Eddie sat up.

"KT," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Patricia just slipped out of my room," she whispered. "Then she and Victor left together. I thought you'd want to know."

"You think she's headed for the gatehouse?" Eddie asked.

KT nodded. Eddie through the covers back and grabbed his jacket off his chair.

"Alright, let's go. I'll see if I can get Alfie out of his room without waking Jerome."

Once all the Sibunas were awake and in the hall they headed for the gatehouse.

Fabian had dozed off at some point, having given up on pounding on the door and shouting for help. There was the jingle of keys outside, and his head jerked up in wakefulness as the door creaked open. Ms. Denby smiled down at him with that weird thin grin she had that made you think she wasn't really happy.

"Almost midnight," she said. "Come on, I've got some visitors to see you."

She dragged Fabian back into the second floor organ room. There Victor, and Patricia stood, and grinned at him.

"Glad you are able to join us, Mr. Rutter," Victor said.

"You know I'd never join you," Fabian said firmly.

"Well, it's not like you have the chose," Patricia replied.

The door to the secret upstairs room opened and Frobisher came down, his face looking ragged but his eyes ablaze with a victorious light as he looked Fabian over.

"At last," he said.

Eddie held his hand up to signal the group to stop. They stopped, and stared at the gatehouse door. "What are we going to do?" KT asked breathlessly.

Eddie shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think we'll be able to bust in again, not like at the eclipse."

"Well what else can we do, Fabian's in there! We have to help him!" Alfie said, and he tried to get past Eddie. Eddie pushed him back behind him and told them to shush. The door was opening. Together, the three looked around the edge of the building and watched as Victor, Patricia, and Fabian left.

"Do you think they turned him?" KT asked in a hushed whisper.

Eddie shook his head. He couldn't tell. they three ducked beneath the hedge as Victor & Co. passed there hiding place.

"I hope you prove yourself useful, Mr. Rutter," Victor was saying. "After all we don't want another failure."

"Hey," Patricia spoke up. "It's not my fault. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who got him, and how many sinners have you managed to get so far again, Victor?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Ms. Williamson."

Iit would only make sense that young people like us should be able to succeed at tasks where you've failed," Fabian told Victor. The three hidden Sibunas exchanged looks.

There was little doubt left now that Fabian had been caught as a sinner.

The next day, after lunch, the three true Sibunas managed to meet in the student lounge without Fabian or Patricia. A gray cloud seemed to hang over them. The two who's loyalty had been unquestionable could no longer be trusted, and it affected each of the members left. Eddie wished now more then ever that Fabian hadn't voted him Sibuna's new leader. KT, though she hadn't been in Sibuna for long, felt as much a part of the group as anyone. Even Alfie had no jokes to cheer them up, sitting sullenly on one of the chairs, scowling at his hands. Eddie coughed.

"Alright, I've come to a decision," he announced. Alfie and KT looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?" Kt asked.

"The artifacts, we need to finish gathering them. They're important, that much I know. Perhaps they hold the key to saving Patricia and Fabian, and my Dad," he added.

Mr. Sweet had left just before lunch, though no one knew why. When he came back, he was changed. Eddie had noticed at once that his sweet nature, the one that had earned him the nickname Sweetie among the students, was gone. There had been little doubt he was the newest recruit to Team Evil. That left one more place, one more sinner and it would be over, for good. Time was running out.

"Okay, but what then?" KT asked. Eddie took a deep breath. It had taken a long time to come to this conclusion, but he didn't see any other way to finish this.

"The secret room will have something to give us a clue what to do next," he said, "but we'll need help. We can't do this on our own."

Alfie looked up, a question in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"We need help from the one person who knows the House better then anyone, who has experience in this saving-the-world stuff." Alfie sat up straighter, his eyes wide.

"You don't mean.." he trailed off. Eddie pulled out his phone and selected a number he kept on speed dial.

TBC


End file.
